In DTP (desktop publishing) companies which design printed materials, several personal computers (hereunder, referred to as PCs) used in workflows, and display devices connected to each of the PCs are used in some cases.
When using several display devices in this way, there is a need to set the several display devices with the printed material, which is the final deliverable, as a color reference. In this case, output results of the several display devices and a printing device are required to be the same, and setting of a number of display devices needs to be done easily.
For this reason, it has been proposed to reproduce colors by means of typically used color management, by generating a color conversion table for reproducing on the display device, the colors that will appear on the target output device, and correcting the colors of an image to be displayed using the generated color correction information (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).